


Love Letters from the Damned

by friendsofthemusain24601



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Letters, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Over the centuries a certain demon wrote a collection of letters to his love. He was no Sophocles, nor Cicero, nor any epic poet. But he loved  Aziraphale with everything he had, if only he could tell him that.





	1. The beginning.

Dearest beloved,

The words drip from my tongue and I can safely address you as thus because I know you will never read this letter, or any other future letters should the occasion arise. Oh, who are we kidding angel, we’ve barely just met and already your absence pricks at my very soul. The minute you admitted to giving away your flaming sword for the chance to protect humanity I knew I couldn’t stay away. 

Angel. Oh my angel, for that is certainly what you are, you and you alone permit me to still have faith. Faith is an idiosyncrasy for a demon and a luxury few can afford in heaven or hell, yet you make me believe again. Not in god exactly, but certainly in something. In you I think. 

Thank Satan these letters will never see the light of day, you and I both know words are hardly my strong suit, but as I can never tell YOU how I feel this parchment will have to suffice. It reminds me of you. And I know that’s not- I’m hardly pretending to be a poet, romance is in no way my forte. That blasted parchment, with its crisp, white edges, as unyielding as your principals. You are a principality after all, it would be foolish to assume your righteousness could be besmeared by associating with me. Funny that, I never knew demons to be naive, yet here I am. 

Unyielding. Yet you shielded me from the rain without a second’s thought for yourself. I wonder why you did that. I wonder if you would like me better if I thought to shield you. I wonder if it wouldn’t have made any difference at all. You are an angel, and I am a demon, we can never be anything more than that. Maybe it’s all we ever were. 

I don’t know why I wrote this, it couldn’t possibly change anything.

Goodbye Angel, 

This is probably for the best.


	2. Self restraint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a mistake.

Dearest beloved, 

I know what you’re going to say, I said I wouldn’t write again but we both know I am incapable of staying away from you. You and your glorious bright eyes, and stupid flaming sword. You- the first person to show me an inkling of kindness with no regard for how you should be treating a creature so obviously lesser than yourself. Satan angel, what am I supposed to do with that? Unwavering kindness pooling out of those stupidly beautiful blue eyes. What am I supposed to do with that? 

Logically I know I should feel nothing for you, god knows you have made it abundantly clear you cannot feel anything for me, even camaraderie, which is more than I deserve to ask for. Not that I’m asking, angel. 

What am I doing here?


	3. The flood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale was heartbroken after the flood and Crowley couldn't fix it.

Dearest beloved,

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know I said I would leave you alone but you had no one else to turn to and when I heard of god’s plan I knew you needed someone. Not me exactly, but the other angels don’t understand you like I do and I knew you wouldn’t handle the flood well. 

I was right. I didn’t want to be but I was, and no matter what I do I will never forget the look on your face when you confirmed with a tight nod that god intended on killing kids too. Christ, your eyes. Those beautiful, bright blue eyes were the dullest I’ve ever seen them. The slope of your shoulders fraught with tight lines I wanted nothing more than to smooth out with a gentle caress. I want to hold your face gently, thumb sweeping back and forth across those polished cheekbones until you melt beneath my touch. I want to tip my undeserving forehead against yours, your beautiful brain whirring beneath soft crinkles and laugh lines. 

All of you is soft and beautiful love, the thought that the other angels make you feel less than worthy burns me to my core, and I know what burning feels like, I took a several hundred year deep dive into a pit of burning sulfur. That agony was nothing compared to the look on your face at the flood. 

I want an undo button for copious amounts of time, maybe then we never would have met and all of this would be easier. Maybe I could fix that broken look on your face in another life. Maybe I never would have fallen at all if I had seen your sweet smile.   
I- I think I’ve been in love with you from the very beginning. I wish it meant anything at all. I wish it was enough, that I could be enough.


End file.
